Perfect Tool
by GirlInASuit
Summary: Ironic. He is the hot-headed brother, the trouble seeker, but his brother is the one who finds it. As the Nightwatcher, Raphael has enraged the king of crime and Leonardo is now stuck in a fight between the two of them. He is just a tool in this game, expendable... [rewritten version of A Brother for a Brother]
1. 0

**A/N: Hey there! [: So, after a short break, I finally decided. It's time to rewrite my lost chapters. Yay! At first, I just want to say thank you for your awesome reviews, you guys are amazing! Rereading the comments, I decided to start with _A Brother for a Brother_. It's a bit shorter than _Frozen Hours_ and I couldn't abandon it.**

**I really hope the rewritten version will be better, because I spent a lot of time with writing. I know it's full of errors, but please don't read if you don't like. [; The new version was given a new title, _Perfect Tool_. I've got millions of ideas, I hope I can accomplish them.**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**Since I do not speak English fluently, if I make mistakes let me know.**

**Enjoy! [:**

* * *

**0.**

I don't know what happened, how it happened or why it happened. It just happened and gave birth to a worst-case scenario. This shouldn't have supposed to happen. No. And yet it happened. I'm an idiot, a fucking idiot. I didn't think I didn't use my mind, maybe because I do not have any. I rushed into the wall with my eyes closed... and even broke through. I'm on the other side, the side where I don't want to be. Because this side is the worst and not because I caused myself pain. Oh, no, not in the least.

Ironic. It's just fucking ironic, almost makes me laugh. I am the hot-headed brother who constantly seeks for trouble and yet my older brother is the one who bears the whack of a whip, while striving to pull me out of mess. But this time I crossed the border. I've put at risk… not myself, but him. It all started as an average patrol night, I carried a lot of anger on my shoulders. The gloomy night took a horrible turn with the arrival of the heavy rain, a turn, that I thought would never occur. I was wrong.

Leonardo knows. He found out. He knows. I am the Nightwatcher and Leonardo knows it. I think he always suspected that it was me, but never mentioned in order to protect me. I'll never understand him. The idiot bastard. He had just stepped into our home, but he already began to give us instructions, we gotta jump as he commanded. But nobody can give me orders, not even my dear leader. I wasn't angry because he gave us orders, but because he had been gone and we thought he would never coming back. But he came back and I knew I was able to kill him for the damages he caused to the family.

I just wanted to get some fresh air, nothing else. Just a breath of the clean air, the sounds of the city, the armor, the heroic deeds of the Nightwatcher. But I didn't expect that Leo would follow me. He chased me across half of the city, and then we fought. I left my helmet so he could see my face. I clearly remember his voice, the appearing momentary flash in his eyes. He was surprised, but it was a different kind of shock. As if he was hoping that he was wrong and the armor was hiding someone else, not me. He seemed disappointed. So he's already known it. Then we fought, we yelled at each other. We said things we didn't mean to say, but we insulted the other with them. Finally, the last hint of patience disappeared too. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled my weapons out, and another, serious fight broke out between us. This fight was not like the others, this was a life and death battle. I don't remember the movements, only the huge anger that blinded me and burned my body so much that I couldn't feel the raindrops falling on me.

Then… I don't know how, but I won. I defeated Leonardo. I beat the fearless, courageous and skilled leader. I won. But… it was not a real victory. When my fury began to be soothed, my heart suddenly leapt in my chest, the mist in my brain dispelled. I stood above my brother, whose eyes drilled a hole in my armor, glittered with disappointment, sprinkled with a hint of fear. He panted wearily… and then I noticed that my Sai missed his left eyeball only with millimeters. Few millimeters. My legs trembled, my breathing slowed and finally stopped. I thought I would throw up. I… I just… no… I… I stood there incredulously, speechless, my eyes opened wide in the meantime. I wanted to speak, but my throat was dry. The raindrops blunted my hearing. I killed… I nearly killed him… my own brother. A few millimeters and… no… I didn't even want to think about this. I turned my head; I didn't dare to look at him again. I wanted to run, scream, scold myself for my actions. I wasn't able to face my brother, but I still felt his irises on me. I'm a monster… my anger… my anger is a poison that slowly kills my family members, and then kill me too. Now I know how much power it has.

I shook my head; I couldn't control my body, my breathing. I wanted to run as far away as possible from here, but something happened that prevented this. I suddenly felt nausea and malaise. The rage? Is it ready to kill me? I clearly remember my weapons falling out of my shaking hands and landing with a loud crash. My eyesight is deteriorating, but the rain has almost stopped. I hear my irregular heartbeat, I feel something squeezing my lungs. I don't know where I am anymore. My dead weight hits the ground, but my limbs have become numb so I don't perceive it. Some kind of unbearable feeling starts to grow in my throat, my head is aching so much, I'm afraid that it may burst at any moment. I try to look around, but the darkness spreads over my vision, I only see blobs. I want to speak, but I am only able to moan. I do not know what's going on here, but I've got a really bad feeling. Am I still in my body? Or is it just the armor being so heavy? I have no idea. I'm looking for Leo with my gaze. I manage to notice something green figure lying on the ground… this green shape is surrounded by dark figures that lift it from the concrete. The wind catches its blue mask. It's Leo.

The sudden remark pumps strength into me, but I can't utilize it, they grab me too. I try to struggle, but this strength runs out of my body fast. Someone towers over me… a man. I blink in order to identify him. I fail. But there's something I didn't miss. That disgusting, wide mordant smile on his face. I remember, I remember everything before I lost consciousness. As a film, it is playing in my head constantly.

But these are just the preliminaries. So it was that I'm in a dirty cell in front of me Leonardo, who is suffering... suffering because of my actions... for my bad decision which he has nothing to do with it. They're going to kill him... that man is going to kill him in order to take revenge on me... and I can't do anything just to watch and scream at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**A/N: Well...? *nervous* What do you think? Want me to continue? [:**

**Have a nice day!**

**~ _GirlInASuit_**


	2. 1

**A/N: Hey there! Thank you so much for the feedback and I'm sorry for the long delay. I've been busy writing my novel with original plot and characters, but the next update is finally here! It's pretty awful, I know. I hate rereading my chapters, because they seem horrible in my eyes. Maybe writing (in different languages) is not my cup of tea.  
Okay, enough with the talking. [:**

**Since I do not speak English fluently if I make mistakes let me know.**

**I do not own TMNT.**

* * *

**1.**

I slowly try to open my eyes, but I can't, as if they're glued shut. My head hurts; I can hear the blood pounding in my ears. I feel dizzy. I feel like I'm flying, maybe because I'm actually flying. But to prove this, I have to open my eyes somehow. I would take a deep sigh, but instead just a loud growl escapes my dry and aching throat. I try to look around again, this time with more success; I can see some faint light and then I discover a room. The bright light hurts, making me need to squint. I bow my chin and wrinkle my forehead. _Oh, fuckin' headache…_ I inhale dust that stings my trachea forcing me to cough.

"You're finally awake."

A man's voice. When the cough subsides I look up. I find myself in a spacious cell dominated by complete gloom, the walls are built of cracked bricks, the floor made of concrete which is thickly covered with dust and dirt. I see no windows just a bright lantern swaying just above my head on the ceiling. When I want to move, I realize that I can't. I don't feel my limbs as if they do not exist. My heart takes up a faster rhythm as I look over myself. I still wear the armor of the Nightwatcher, in addition to my wrists are tied by two very massive chains. I'm trapped. I close my eyes and breathe deeply. _Don't panic! Don't panic!_

I look at the man only after that who is standing at the end of the cell in the dim light watching every little movement of mine with his sharp, sea-blue eyes. Because his face is hidden by the darkness; I don't know who I'm dealing with. A wave of dizziness suddenly yank me, I have to shake my head to chase it away. Something's not right; I can feel it in my veins.

"I'm sorry; maybe the amount of the drug was a bit too much." The man's talking to me, and hearing his sarcasm seasoned voice I wince. Finally, he steps out of obscurity. To my surprise, a tall and slim young man stands in front of me; his hair is blonde as sour cream and is able to kill with his bright blue gaze. He pulls his mouth into a smile as he notices the uncertainty on my face. "You have no idea who I am, don't you?" he asks curtly. My breathing stops. He sees into my head.

He quietly chuckles at the sight of my reaction, and then begins to pace in the cell.

"We meet many oddities in our lives, don't we? Oh, but let's start with you." He stares at me. "So you would be the hero of the city? Incredible. You know, I thought some kind of kid longing for exploits fooled around with in an idiot costume. And it turns out I was wrong. I've never seen such a thing in my entire life," he admits while examining me from head to toe. My stomach clenches. "The great Nightwatcher is not even human!" He spreads his arms in astonishment, laughing.

I turn my head away and pick out a spot at the far end of the cell. I feel uncomfortable in my armor which has a lot of dirt stuck on it. Fantastic. Whoever this guy is, he isn't scared of me. And all those who don't afraid have plans. Serious, painful plans.

"Yea, life's weird," I whisper avoiding his gaze. He smiles showing his white teeth this time. He moves closer to me, and crouches.

"What are you?" he questions curiously while his hand strokes the armor. I stagger back against my will, my breathing speeds up. I'm measuring this guy with stinging glance and in spite of he came closer I can't recognize him. Who the hell is this man? What does he want from me?

"Maybe I'll feel like answering when ya' enlighten me about what the hell's all this," I growl irritably. The already well-known anger starts to grow inside me. The stranger pulls his smirk even wider and straightens up. His eyes seem to be satisfied which awakens butterflies in my stomach making me want to hurl.

"It seems that you have problems controlling your temper, don't you?" he diagnoses lifting his hand to his chin. "But, you're right, I'm so impolite. My name is Michael Irby, but everyone calls me _Boone_." His smile takes up sarcasm that pulls a grimace out of me.

"Bones was taken?" I snap back hard; my goal is to get a braver picture of myself. This was probably not a wise idea. Boone's smile widens and there's so much sarcasm in it that I'm afraid I'll be sick in any moment.

"I see you have a tongue. Then you will be able to answer my questions," he says with satisfaction. Too much satisfaction. I frown. What kind of questions is he talking about?

"Are we continuing this tedious chatter or ya' finally detail what the hell's goin' on?" I blurt out the question more violent than I should; my voice's echoing in the cell. Boone's smile suddenly disappears. His serious gaze is far worse than the mocking one.

"Six months ago you sabotaged one of the biggest investor's robberies of ours. We had planned everything long ago; our plan would've worked perfectly if you hadn't interfered. We 'gained' a lot of loss from this mission. What you did was…" he pauses for effect," much more I can imagine. The Nightwatcher. The hero. The vigilante." His killer pair of eyes meets mine, but this time I endure those blue irises.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, I've never seen ya' before," I respond quietly in a deep tone. As the Nightwatcher I have faced many bad guys earlier, but I just can't recognize him. It's a fucking big misunderstanding. Boone's smile widens again. He pulls a photo out of his pocket, and then crouches in front of me once again, showing me the picture.

"This man led the robbery, everything happened under his responsibility." He fans the photo right before my face forcing me to look at it. A Boone-looked, fair-haired young man stares back from the old image with a deep cut embellishing his left cheek. My heart leaps in my chest as I recognize him. Yes, he is familiar, but I still can't add date or event to him. It's all a big mess in my head, maybe the drugs have confused my mind. "He was innocent, he never harmed anyone. And you killed him in cold blood. You played with him as if he was a toy… or a tool. But he was not some kind of plaything. He was my _brother_."

Hearing the word 'brother' in his cold tone, my eyes widen, my heart is racing by now. Would I have killed this man? No. I've never killed if it wasn't necessary. I've never used anyone up. I only wanted to protect people from sin. That's my job. Defense, not murder. Anger bubbles in my veins, my hands balls into fists.

"You're lyin'," I hiss brusquely and spit into his face. Boone recoils, my attack affects him unexpectedly. He wipes the saliva and sends a strong kick in my stomach. The armor's somewhat blocked it, but it still hurts.

"Fool!" he hisses like a venomous snake. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

He's about to continue when the cell door bursts open and a breathy man rushes in.

"Boone! The other has awakened. He attacked Paul and Donnelly, w-we had to give him another dose," he gasped desperately. Boone's posture tenses as he stands up. His blue eyes flashes. If the man says anything else, I don't know, I can't hear with the word 'other' echoing through my mind. _The_ _other_. The roof appears before my eyes, the sound of the heavy rain in my ears. The fight. The ambush. The fight. The roof. Leo… Leo! I'm panting loudly as my lungs tightens, not getting air properly. The salty smell of my sweat bothers my weak stomach. They took Leo too, I saw it. Fuck! No… no… no! Tremor runs through my body, the chains give a rattling sound. The cell suddenly seems so small; I'm suffocating, the heavy armor's choking me… the air… that guy…

Boone takes notice of the chains, so turns his head towards me and smiles. It's the most disgusting grin I've ever seen.

"All right, it's time to ask questions. Bring him in," he instructs his partner, never taking his gaze off of me. "I'll show our guest why I'm called the king of crime, the master of torture."

* * *

**A/N: Well, it was only a warm-up, the real fun is yet to come!**  
**Pls drop a line if you liked it.**

**Have a nice day! [:**

**~GirlInASuit**


End file.
